About A Girl
by Jess x Loverr X
Summary: AU. A shy, deluded Edward Cullen was unaware there was anything else to life besides taking care of his sick grandmother and trying to keep his job at the local Price Shack.  Too bad Hurricane Bella Swan is about to rock his world.
1. Prologue

Story Title: **About A Girl**

Author: **Jess x Loverr X**

Rating: **M**

Summary: _A shy, deluded Edward Cullen was unaware there was anything else to life besides taking care of his sick grandmother and trying to keep his job at the local Price Shack. Too bad Hurricane Bella Swan is about to rock his world. _

Prologue: EDWARD'S POV

oOo

I'm scared to fall for you, after what I've been through

You say it's getting old and I should make a move

Should I ask everyone, take a chance before it's done

To see what I could become of me when I'm with you

- Go Get Her, _This Century_

_oOo  
_

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of our Price Shack team."

This was one of those rare occasions where I actually decided it might be a good idea to pay attention to the words coming out of my boss's mouth. On the other hand, however, I really couldn't tell you a word he said because I was too busy being entranced by the gleam in this chick's eyes.

I also couldn't help but notice the way her smile curved upwards a bit as she took her time eyeing each Price Shack employee, obviously checking out her future _team_, as my boss so eloquently put it in his introduction.

When her eyes finally met mine, I could have sworn I felt some heat surging through my human anatomy. Then again, I could have just pissed myself.

_Get a hold of yourself, you pussy!_

Could you really blame me though? I was a nineteen year old adolescent boy, living with my mentally ill grandmother. I hadn't been laid since my sophomore year homecoming dance. That only happened because my date was a desperate senior girl looking for some sex-crazed teenage boy to be her first before she could have the _real fun_ in college.

I'm not unattractive. At least, I hope I'm not unattractive. Even if I was, I don't think that would be the only particular thing about me that keeps the ladies away. There's a list:

**1)**** I work at the Price Shack.**

Now, I know what you're thinking. At least you have a fucking job. Where you get paid. All the pretty ladies in the world should be all over your ass…

…sadly, my friends, they are not.

Instead I wake up every morning just a little after six o'clock and start a pot of coffee for both my mentally ill grandmother and I to enjoy. She also grants me the privilege of saying good morning to her removable teeth as they soak in water by the kitchen sink. This would bring us to point number 2.

**2)** **The dear old lady I live with.**

My grandma took me in when I was twelve years old. I was living with my mom until she was determined as an unfit guardian by the state of Washington.

I don't know what made them think my grandma was the better choice. When I was sixteen, she was diagnosed with Schizotypy, a disease that basically has her seeing things that aren't really there, constantly changing moods, and having derailed thoughts. It was only a mild case at the time, but by the time I was eighteen and ready to move on with my life, her symptoms heightened and I chose to continue living with her until she was stable enough to live on her own. That fact that I'm still living here a year later proves her stability is nonexistent.

**3) My best friend, Tony Moretti. **

He likes to think of himself as being my main wing-man. However, whenever a girl even attempts to get close to me, he makes an inappropriate comment and within the next minute she's on the other side of the room. I think he would even tell you himself that he is the main reason for my lack of female counterpart.

"I usually just go by the name Bella."

Apparently while I was off ranting in my head about the reasons for absence of a lady in my life, the hot stuff being introduced in front of me had decided to say a few words.

"Does anyone have any questions for Bella?"

Oh mother of all that is holy! This was my chance. I would just quickly think of a clever question, Bella would giggle and smirk at me and I'd have her in the back of the employee break room in no time.

Maybe I could ask her if she's a big fan of Lost? Or if she has seen the latest Harry Potter—

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Everyone in the room turned to see Radley Schmidt, the all around cool guy at the workplace, smirking and raising his eyebrows suggestively towards Bella. It took all I had in me not to rage my way towards him and teach him a little lesson with my fist.

My head suddenly turned back towards Bella as the tiniest blush started to form along her cheeks. For a second I thought it was the cutest thing ever, and then I realized the blush was not because of anything I said. It was clear she had no intention of answering Radley "Full of shit" Schmidt, but he didn't seem to care. He continued.

"Because if not…"

"That's quite enough Mr. Schmidt," my boss cut in, "I probably shouldn't have just opened it to questions like that. If anyone wants to get to know Bella more, please do it on your own time."

After that, the meeting quickly ended and everyone scattered about. I stood up on my toes to catch a glimpse of where Bella might have gone to when Tony came running up to me.

"Dude," he started, obviously out of breath, "She is so fucking hot."

I nodded in agreement before catching a glimpse of her. My glimpse quickly turned into a glare when I saw Radley on his way over to _"get to know her more."_

"I guess Radley's already called dibs." Tony acknowledged that he also was seeing what I was seeing.

"We'll just see about that."

**A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Bitter Nights

Story Title: **About A Girl**

Author: **Jess x Loverr X**

Rating: **M**

Summary: _A shy, deluded Edward Cullen was unaware there was anything else to life besides taking care of his sick grandmother and trying to keep his job at the local Price Shack. Too bad Hurricane Bella Swan is about to rock his world. _

_

* * *

_**Chapter Notes: **Thank you all so much for the reviews. This chapter will be quite a bit longer, as I hope to make the following chapters. Any suggestions or story ideas are welcome, I also appreciate all criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight

* * *

oOo

_For those days we felt like a mistake,  
Those times when love's what you hate,  
Somehow,  
We keep marching on._

_- Marching On_, **One Republic**

oOo

Chapter One:** Bitter Nights  
**Edward's POV

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of my grandma talking to an imaginary figure in the kitchen. I decided it was in my best interest to go and investigate whatever (whoever?) it was that was bothering her and get her to calm down. She sounded pretty upset.

"Eugene, I will not take this from you," she muttered. She was facing the sink, and it was obvious she didn't know I had entered the room yet. "You can't sit there and say you love me and then go about town gallivanting with whorish women."

I made sure to look around and make sure the place really was empty. To my suspicion, it was, and grandma was simply having another hallucination. My eyes closed as I let out a sigh.

"You're right, honey," I responded back in my calmest voice. "There's no use trying to find love anywhere else when all along it's been only you that can satisfy me."

I felt my feet take a few steps forward onto the clean tile of the kitchen floor. A wavering hand reached out and gave my grandma's shoulder a light rub. I felt her turn towards me with a small smile.

This was all common routine. Grandma would have one of her outbursts, and I would be there to make sure things didn't get out of hand. I once walked in on her with a knife in her hand, obviously ready to slash this Eugene figure into small pieces. I quickly learned to lock all sharp objects in the kitchen cabinets.

"I'm afraid this will be the last time I'll be able to take you back, Eugene." It wouldn't be.

"But Jane, we've been through so much." We hadn't.

Her smile grew as she started to picture the various fake memories she and Eugene had spent together. I always wondered, as I looked into her eyes, what she was really imagining.

I kissed her cheek then and led her to her favorite recliner. I made sure a pillow fit nicely behind her to support her back and hoped she was done with the hallucinations for the day. There have only been a few occasions where a neighbor has called me at work to tell me about loud shouting or the sound of objects breaking. It's known that I'm the only one who can bring her back to a normal state.

Sometimes I miss being her Edward. Before her illness took over, we would spend our time outside flying kites. That was something she introduced me to when I first started living with her and every Christmas after that, it was expected that I was getting a new kite from her.

After I knew she was comfortable watching The Price Is Right, I slipped on my blue Price Shack vest, picture ID already attached, and rode off on my bike to work.

* * *

"Did you see that episode of The Office last night?" I heard Tony ask me as I made my way into the break room, clocking in.

"I missed it," I replied back, thinking about how last night involved me picturing various scenarios in which Bella and I would finally meet. We did have that eye connection the other day, but I never was able to get her alone and get my chance to introduce myself.

At that moment, I watched as Bella made her way into the break room, heading over to put her sweater in her locker. I was no more than five feet away from her, but I couldn't manage to move my feet in her direction. I checked to make sure I wasn't standing in quicksand before giving Tony an alarming look.

He looked from me to Bella, and winked, realizing what it was I was trying to do. At least, I thought he realized and understood.

"Edward! No, you can't make your penis bigger by doing that."

My eyes shot open and I'm pretty sure I pissed myself as his words finally registered in my mind. I turned to see him smirking in my direction and was five seconds away from slamming him into a nearby locker.

I could only sense what Bella must have looked like. We were the only three in the break room, and it was impossible for her not to be able to hear the words that just came out of his mouth. I couldn't make myself look at her though, afraid her look of disgust might follow me for days and days.

I was absolutely mortified when a small giggle came from her direction. I think I was ready to collapse and just die on the spot. Tony would fucking pay for this.

"I'm pretty sure your mom was the one who recommended it." I shot back, hoping to build upon the little dignity I had left.

"Are you guys always like this?"

_Oh shit, her voice was even sexier in close proximity. _

I could feel the smile in her words as I slowly turned in her direction. Her eyes caught mine, and once again I was entranced with the gleam I saw in them. I saw Tony make a move towards her, reaching out his hand.

"We're just kinda sorta best friends, that's all." He smiled back, his hand taking hers in a firm shake. "I'm Tony Moretti."

_Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. _Can I refer you back to reason number three as to why I'm still a single male? Tony was definitely going to screw this up for me. It was predestined.

"And you are?" I realize this is the first time her words are being to directed to me as an individual. I secretly wipe the sweat from my right palm on my jeans, inside knowing it wouldn't do me much good, as I reached out to formally introduce myself.

"Edward Cullen."

The moment her small hand placed itself into mine, I felt myself close my grip just a bit tighter, knowing this memory would only last for a few seconds. My mind tried to take snapshot after snapshot, saving this recollection in time for me to look back on tonight as I dreamed.

I fucking swear her smile got bigger.

That's when a loud cough invaded the break room.

"Bella?" The voice asked.

All three of us turned to see Radley making his way towards us. My hand still held on to Bella's, hoping to create some sort of force-field around us to keep this ugly beast of a man away from us and our moment.

"Oh, Ranger, right?" I smirked at her, proud to know she didn't care enough about him to get his name.

"Radley, actually," He corrected her. "I thought we were meeting in the parking lot?" His eyes moved towards our _still_ connected hands and Bella and I quickly tore apart from each other. "I see you've met Cullen."

"Tony and Edward were actually just about to give me the VIP tour of the Price Shack." She replied. Both Tony and I shot her looks. "I'm still a little lost." _So were we._

"I don't think you want _them_ showing you around. Here's an idea, how about I give you the tour." He took a few steps closer. "I'm sure Cullen and his sidekick have lots of work to get done."

_Who the hell did this guy think he was? _

I looked at Tony who was glaring along with me. He nodded towards me and took a few steps in Radley's direction.

"Actually, Radley, I've been meaning to tell you about something my mom recommended to Edward…." His voice trailed off as he grabbed Radley by the shoulder and led him out of the room. He _might_ have saved his life by pulling that stunt.

"He kinda scares me." Bella piped up from behind me. I turned back towards her with a smile.

"He does have that effect with some people." Her features calmed when she realized I felt the same way. Radley was an over-the-top shit head and he didn't deserve Bella and all her sexy glory.

"So where does our tour start?"

"You were serious about that?"

"It seems to me like you might be the guy who knows all the hidden secrets the Price Shack has to offer me."

Her words made me smile. She obviously was envisioning me as some Mission Impossible spy with tight leather pants who could suspend from ceilings and show her every secret passageway of the Price Shack.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, as she finally closed her locker.

"Well firstly, do employees really get together for that karaoke night?" Her head nodded towards a poster that was hanging upon a side wall. Upon closer examination, I realized what she was talking about.

**WEDNESDAY NIGHT KARAOKE  
**_All Price Shack Employees invited!  
_A night of food, singing, and making fools of yourselves.  
_Alcohol will be served._

I racked through my rain to figure out what today was. And because the universe loves me, I realized it was Wednesday.

"It's a once a month kind of event." I explained. Bella nodded as if she understood what I was trying to say. "Do you sing?"

She blushed instantly and shook her head. Yep, my mind was taking snapshots of that moment as well.

"Do you?" She asked.

"I don't think anybody wants to hear me sing."

"C'mon!" She insisted. "I'm sure you have a lovely voice."

We smiled at each other again as my eyes made their way back to the karaoke night poster.

"I guess you'll have to find out tonight?"

"I guess I will."

* * *

"You're going?" Tony asked, his voice full of surprise.

"I'm thinking about it." I replied.

We had made out secret hideaway in the back of the Price Shack Warehouse. We spent most of our time back there as we "worked."

"Is this Bella's doing?"

I told you he was my best friend.

"Of course not!" My voice may have gone up a few octaves, but I don't think that gave anything away. Although the look on his face told me that he could see right through me. "We've just never gone, and I thought it was about time we experienced all that being a Price Shack employee has to offer us."

"Will Bella be there?"

"That's not the point."

"I think that's a very strong point actually," he continued, "Why is this time so much more appealing for you to want to attend?"

I was silent. There was no possible answer that my brain could come up with that would fake him into believing it. Tony had his stupid moments, but he could smell a lie when it was presented to him on a silver platter.

"Okay!" I shouted, thankful for our solidarity in the back of the Warehouse. "Bella is the reason I decided to go."

"You barely let me have any fun with that one."

"I just really want to spend more time with her, so I decided this karaoke night thing would be my best chance at doing that." I hate it when best friends can see right through you.

"I'll see you tonight then."

"You're coming?" I asked, pretty damn shocked. Tony never wanted to attend any word-related activity that he wasn't being paid for.

"The poster said something about alcohol being served." He replied. "I don't think I want to miss this."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: **Thank you so much for the prologue reviews. I hope the story only gets better from here. Next chapter will involve quite an eventful karaoke night. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
